


Sundered Mates

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [42]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode: s04e22 In the Dark, F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: AU but mostly following cannon events: Jeanne wants floral wallpaper and Hollis wants a return on her investment. But what to Gibbs and Tony want?





	Sundered Mates

Gibbs was pissed off. Both because his case refused to fall into place and because Hollis had pulled that stunt last night. He had never expected the push for marriage from her. He had never wanted it from her. What they had was comfortable, and he had too many ex-wives in his past to want another. Hell, he’d been fighting against the urge to call her another ex-Mrs. Gibbs just like his team.

But where they counted her number four, he tended to call her number five. Because if she made it to Mrs. Gibbs, let alone ex, it meant it was really, truly, and completely over with Tony. And that thought still made Gibbs sick.

So Hollis’s ultimatum circled around and around in his head when he should be focused on the case, and that pissed him off all the more.

Then Tony ran off with another half assed excuse and his hand on his second phone.

His phone for Jeanne.

Abby’s call was a relief, a welcome distraction. And an excuse to overhear a bit of Tony’s conversation. Gibbs lurked out of view, ignoring how the rest of his team, his pack, lurked with him.

“I'm not having second thoughts. Is there a third option?”

Gibbs hid a wince.

“Jeanne...” Tony’s whole body hunched, trying to shield his mind from whatever his girlfriend was saying. “I am not taking it back. When I suggested that we live together, I was speaking from... you know... what's that, the thing in your rib cage?”

McGee let out a quiet hiss;

“Heart. Yeah. I was... and I am. And I meant it. I'm just… Right in the middle there. And I'm... I'm just not very focused right now. And I'm not a big fan of floral. I'll be honest with you.”

Ignoring the floral, Gibbs couldn’t miss the similarity of that comment to his own words to Hollis. “I’m in the middle ofa case,and I’m not realfocused right now.” Admittedly that would have gotten him hit with a nine iron in many of his relationships, and he loved how Hollis got it. But damn, it was really sounded like a crappy excuse from out here.

“Yeah. I'm sure….Yes, ma'am.” And Tony finally hung up and turned around. And winced. “Hi.”

“Abby called; she found something. Wanted us to come down. If you're done, that is.” Gibbs tried to keep his anger out of his voice. It wasn’t Tony’s fault. Gibbs had done this to himself.

“I'm sorry, boss, I... I'm...”

And Gibbs couldn’t take it anymore. He knew exactly how Tony felt. When a woman reached that point in a relationship, she let everyone know. “I know. DiNozzo.” And Tony was going with it. So… it was over. Gibbs had lost. “Trust me, I know.”

~o0o~

“How long were you guys there?” Tony tried to focus on his team, on his embarassment, because honestly it was easier to face that than how fucked up his life was right now. He bantered with Ziva while almost entirely on autopilot. Not that he needed to listen to make sense of Ziva and her rants of late. It was always the same old thing.

She was jealous of Jeanne. Which was laughable since even if he wasn’t dating Jeanne, he wouldn’t be dating Ziva. The only person on his team he’d have that kind of relationship with was Gibbs.

And it looked like that ship had sailed. Gibbs had said he knew. Did that mean Colonel Mann was moving into the house? Sure Gibbs had promised to leave a sign when he had company, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t move in permenantly. She might be a ball buster, but everyone wanted someone to love them.

Tony knew that intimately enough.

So that was that. Gibbs was done waiting. 

And it didn’t matter because Tony was moving in with Jeanne. Which was doomed to blow up in his face. But he loved her. And she loved him. And that would be enough to make it work.

Wouldn’t it?


End file.
